eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4939 (9 October 2014)
Synopsis A distressed Linda struggles to cope with her emotions as she stands alone in the Square Gardens. Back inside the Vic, the rest of the Carters are severely hungover from the previous night’s wedding party. When Lee purports that he’s going to go and check on an absent Linda, Dean’s nerves are evident. Alone in the Gardens, Linda clocks Denny and Jay and asks where Sharon is; clearly desperate to see her. Jay is perplexed by her strange mood. Linda heads back to Ronnie and Roxy’s with Jay and Denny to wait for Sharon. Aunt Babe is irked that Linda has stormed off without good reason; Nancy states she’s texted Linda to find out where she is. Dean admits to the family that he and Lauren have split up but hints that he may have already found a new lady. When Lee presses for details, Dean lies and says it was someone he met in the chippy the previous night. With no sign of Sharon, and Linda desperate for a reason to not go back to the Vic, Linda tells Jay she will make him and Denny some food. Shortly after, Jay finds Linda in the kitchen in a forlorn daze and assumes that she’s feeling guilty about Phil and Shirley. Linda desperately tries to deflect her grief onto Jay; surely he must be upset about Phil? Ronnie and Ben arrive back from the hospital – Ronnie is perplexed to see Linda in the house. Johnny and Nancy continue to try to get hold of Linda but to no avail. Mick returns and reassures the family that Shirley will be alright – Sharon and Phil have told the police that the shooter was a stranger. In private, Mick and Aunt Babe discuss Shirley’s disappearance. Mick is adamant that Shirley can’t stay away when things are finally starting to get better between her and Dean. Aunt Babe fills Mick in; Linda’s cleared off too without saying where she was going. At number 27, Linda continues to ignore calls from her family as she awkwardly tries to converse with Ronnie, who clearly doesn’t want her hanging around. Linda gives Ronnie food for thought when she tells her that she’s impressed she’s dealing with her baby alone; she wouldn’t have been able to have coped without Mick when she had her children. Linda is overcome with relief when Sharon arrives back. Sharon assumes that Linda’s upset is because she’s worried about Phil. Back at the Vic, Mick is concerned about Linda’s whereabouts; it’s not like her to just take off. Nancy reassures him when Linda texts her telling her that she’s at Sharon’s. As Linda starts to unload to Sharon, Sharon breaks down in tears. Sharon admits that she never got rid of the gun as she said she did and that’s the gun Phil was shot with. As Sharon and Linda talk, Linda asks Sharon whether she’s ever had anyone ‘come on strong’. Sharon guesses that something’s happened in the Vic and suggests she tell Mick, she shouldn’t keep it to herself. Linda feels worse when Sharon suggests that maybe she led whoever it was on. Dean spots Linda back at the Vic and corners her. He tells her to relax; no-one needs to know what happened between them. When Mick and Linda are left alone, Mick clocks that there’s obviously something very wrong. Linda appears to begin to confess but stops herself. Left alone, a clearly broken Linda tries to convince herself that she’s okay... In Phil’s hospital room, DC Phipps interviews Sharon about the events of the shooting. Sharon lies, telling the DC that it was a stranger in a mask who forced entry into the house. DC Phipps seems dubious but Sharon maintains her story. Sharon firmly tells the police that she can’t remember anything else. Phil is similarly ungenerous with information. Once the police leave and Sharon turns to go, Phil asks her not to leave. A cold Sharon reminds Phil that her lying to the police was not for him. Sharon is doubtful when Phil tries to persuade her that he feels nothing for Shirley; yes he was going to dump her at the altar but he didn’t. Sharon questions whether Phil really loves her; Phil reminds her he married her – how much clearer can he make it? Charlie answers the door to Ronnie and is surprised to see her. Ronnie suggests to Charlie that he come to the scan; he can be involved if he wants to be. Charlie struggles – he didn’t sign up for this. A disappointed Ronnie leaves. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes